This proposal is submitted by Professors Ronald Breslow, Gilbert Stork, Thomas Katz and Nicholas Turro, all holders of NIGMS grants as well as Professors Koji Nakanishi and W. Clark Still whose research is supported by the National Institutes of Health to obtain funds for the purchase of a state-of-art GC-LC-Mass Spectrometer System. No instrumental technique is more crucial on a day by day basis to their NIH supported research than mass spectroscopy. With the acquisition of a modern mass spectrometer with its powerful data system, the through put of samples can be effectively doubled and the 10 fold increase in sensitivity will permit us to routinely run samples at the picogram level for the first time. The proposed liquid chromatograph/mass spectrometer interface would add a new and important dimension to the instrument capability of the entire metropolitan area's academic community by permitting nanogram analysis of compounds impossble to analyze by GC and providing a universal detector for liquid chromatography. The Columbia group has an established record of sharing complex instrumentation with other researchers. We have in the past regularly provided sophisticated mass spectral support for members of the Institute for Cancer Research in Philadelphia, The New York Botanical Gardens, The Albert Einstein College of Medicine, The Columbia College of Physicians and Surgeons, Cornell's Department of Biochemistry and many others.